Hot melt adhesives are widely used for various applications. Typically, hot melt adhesives are designed to bond to and remain bonded to two substrate surfaces such that the two surfaces cannot be separated without damaging or destroying the substrates. For example, if the substrates are paperboard, a permanent bond may be formed by using typical hot melt adhesives such that if one attempts to separate the substrates, tearing and/or destruction of one or both of the substrates will occur. One disadvantage of such adhesives is that, in certain applications, it is desirable that the adhesive bond be strong, but temporary rather than permanent such that after a period of time, the substrates can be separated without destroying one or both substrates. Additionally, for some, but not all applications, any residual hot melt on the substrates may be seen as being aesthetically undesirable for some applications if the hot melt can easily be seen due to its color or if the hot melt remains tacky. On the other hand, some known hot melt adhesives release with the desirable aesthetic properties, but lack the necessary initial adhesion to be useful for many applications.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an adhesive composition that allows for binding of two substrates for a period of time and that subsequently loses its adhesive qualities, thereby allowing the two substrates to be easily separated without a negative aesthetic alteration of the substrates' surface.